1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a whole-body antenna for a magnetic resonance system, of the type having an antenna structure including at least one first antenna rod extending in a longitudinal direction, the antenna rod being charged with a first transmission current that causes a first excitation signal to be emitted that excites magnetic resonance signals in an examination subject arranged in an examination region; and wherein microwave elements for emission of microwave signals into the examination region and/or for acquisition of microwave signals from the examination region are integrated into the antenna rod on the side thereof facing toward the examination region.
The present invention furthermore concerns a magnetic resonance system with a basic magnet, a gradient magnet system, a whole-body antenna of the type described above and a control device for controlling the gradient magnet system and the whole-body antenna.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Subject Matter
Whole-body antennas of the type described above and magnetic resonance systems of the type described above are generally known.
A number of local coils are used in magnetic resonance systems since local coils exhibit a significantly better signal-to-noise ratio for signal acquisition purposes than a whole-body antenna. The local coils must be connected with the control device in order to use the magnetic resonances acquired by the local coils. In the simplest case, this occurs via coaxial cable.
It is known to convert magnetic resonance signals acquired by the local coils to a microwave frequency and to wirelessly transfer the microwaves to reception antennas. An example of such a magnetic resonance system is disclosed in DE 102 19 749 A1 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0227289, but there is no disclosure regarding the arrangement of the reception antennas for acquisition of the microwave signals.
A magnetic resonance system that has a number of microwave reception antennas is described in DE 10 2005 022 551 A1, wherein the microwave reception antennas are arranged so as to surround an examination region. The microwave reception antennas are arranged radially (relative to a central axis of the magnetic resonance system) within a whole-body antenna.
DE 10 2005 022 551 A1 had not yet been published as of the priority filing date of the present invention. It is therefore not prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,425 A discloses a whole-body antenna for a magnetic resonance system that has an antenna structure which for its part comprises a plurality of antenna rods extending in a longitudinal direction. The antenna rods can be charged with transmission currents by means of which excitation signals can be emitted so that an examination subject arranged in an examination region can be excited to emit magnetic resonance signals. The antenna rods can furthermore be charged with microwave signals which can be emitted by the antenna rods into the examination region. The antenna rods can embody a slit system for use for radiation of microwaves into the examination subject.